


Love Letters

by Suzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Community: glee_kink_meme, M/M, Marking, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine calms Kurt down with words of love. And markers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the glee_kink_meme prompt: Basically Kurt and Blaine somehow get the idea of picking up a pen or sharpie and writing stuff on each other where no one else can see it. Preferably cute/funny rather than dirty, just drawing little hearts, "I love you", "property of Kurt Hummel" etc.

Blaine knocks on Kurt's bedroom door, a little nervously. Kurt's been a bitch all week over Skype and he's not sure how this surprise visit is going to go.

The door opens and from the look on Kurt's face, the answer is probably not well.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks, crossing his arms. He's wearing sleep pants and a sparkly paisley top, so the look isn't as intimidating as he was going for.

"Thought I'd come say hi, see if you needed any help getting ready for school tomorrow," Blaine says, smiling in his most charming manner.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I've done more than ten years of first days without you, I think I can handle this one."

"Can I come in?" Blaine asks.

Kurt sighs. "I guess." He steps back and Blaine passes.

Blaine drops his bag in the corner and turns to Kurt, who still has his arms crossed.

"Baby, come on," Blaine says.

Kurt's shoulders unclench a little. "I know I'm being a crappy boyfriend," he says, and Blaine tries to tamp down the immediate "you think?" that pops into his head. He understands, but this week has been harsh for all involved.

"You're stressed," he says instead, soothingly. "I know." He looks around at the mess of clothes on most of the flat surfaces. "Picking tomorrow's outfit?"

"Yes," Kurt says. "I'm out of practice. Dad and Finn are afraid for me to stand out too much on my first day, but I don't want the jocks to think they won and that's why I'm back."

"I'd ditch the flannels," Blaine says and Kurt blinks at him uncomprehendingly. Blaine glances down and Kurt follows his gaze.

"Right," Kurt says, a small smile forming. "Definitely."

"It's a good thing I'm here," Blaine says, nodding decisively. "So we've ruled that pant out. Probably not a day for a kilt, either, no matter how warm." He holds up one of Kurt's many harnesses. "Bondage gear is a total f-you, though."

"I can work with that," Kurt says, taking it from him. "Thanks."

Blaine knows that he means for more than the harness. "It's what I'm here for," he says.

They plot and plan and pick the week's worth of outfits. Kurt gets all the rejects reorganized and drops onto the bed next to Blaine, who is stretched out comfortably.

Blaine reaches out and strokes Kurt's thigh. "You're going to be fabulous."

"I'm always fabulous," Kurt says. He shrugs uncomfortably. "I feel weird going back. I felt weird being away. I can't win."

"For what it's worth," Blaine says, "I'm proud of you. I know that this summer has sucked, trying to figure this out."

Kurt lies back and rests his head against Blaine's. "Sucked for you, too."

"I just want you to be happy," Blaine says. "You're going to be happy at McKinley, with your friends, and with me on weekends."

"And Skype during the week," Kurt adds. "I'll even try not to yell at you this week. Nice change, right?"

Blaine pats his thigh. "Don't worry about it. I know you're stressed about this. I didn't take it personally." Well, not much, anyway, he mentally amends. It's been really, really harsh.

"You are good," Kurt says, a little wistfully. "You were right, too. I am scared," he says, quietly.

"Oh, baby," Blaine says, sitting up. All thoughts of the past week are gone with that hard won admission.

"Not for my life, or anything," Kurt says quickly. "Not anymore. I wouldn't-you know. I just went out so low, and that's...I don't want to feel like that again."

Blaine is quiet for a moment. "Roll over," he says, finally.

Kurt peers up at him. "Really? My dad is downstairs, you know."

Blaine laughs and slaps his thigh. "No. Just do it."

Kurt sighs and rolls over. Blaine straddles Kurt's hips, spans his hands on Kurt's back and just pushes down. He can feel the knots even through the white undershirt and Kurt groans. He starts kneading some of the worst ones out and drops a kiss on Kurt's neck. "It's going to be better," he says softly into his ear.

"I know," Kurt says. "I have you. And my protection detail, if needed."

"Yep," Blaine said, sitting back and tracing figures on Kurt's back. "You're not alone anymore." He writes a large, clear C on Kurt's back, followed by an O and a U and then Kurt's laughing.

"No more courage," he says, shaking his head. "I don't want to need that."

"Okay," Blaine says. "How about this?" He makes an L, followed by an O, V and E.

"That I will take," Kurt says.

"Good," Blaine says, tracing a heart. He thinks for a moment and starts writing again.

"I am a what?" Kurt says, sounding puzzled.

"Not a what," Blaine corrects, amused. "Amazing. You are amazing."

Kurt twists himself around so he's on his back again and takes Blaine's hands. "I wish you were going to be there," he says. "You're what I'll miss most."

"Not the coffee stand?" Blaine teases.

Kurt smirks. "Well. I was trying to save your feelings."

Blaine laughs. He spots Kurt's school supplies on the desk and gets an idea. "Close your eyes," he instructs. He slides off the bed when Kurt does. He knows that Kurt will peek, so he tries to block his view as he grabs the box of markers that Kurt uses along with highlighters to color-code his classes. He slips the red marker out and makes his way back.

"Keep them closed," he says and reaches for the hem of the undershirt.

"My dad!" Kurt reminds him.

"Shh," Blaine soothes. "It's fine." He lifts the shirt off and climbs back on. He uncaps the marker and draws a quick heart on Kurt's right pec.

"Hey!" Kurt says, his eyes flying open. "What are you doing?" He tries to scramble up, but Blaine's hips are keeping his down now.

"Relax," Blaine says, pushing back at his shoulders. "This is how I can be there tomorrow."

"It's a marker," Kurt says, as if he's gone stupid.

"Yes," Blaine says, and manages to get an L under the heart before Kurt moves again.

"It's messy!" he says, a little indignantly.

"It'll dry," Blaine says. "And until then, gosh, your shirt will just have to stay off." He smiles innocently.

Kurt stares at him for a moment and then smiles. "Well, if we must." He lies back down and Blaine finishes writing Love over his heart.

"See? Just remember that tomorrow," Blaine says.

"I can do that," Kurt says. He rests his hands on Blaine's knees and breathes deeply.

Blaine takes advantage of his relaxation for another doodle.

Now Kurt is giving him a stink eye. "Did you just turn my navel into a flower?" he asks suspiciously.

"I neither confirm nor deny," Blaine says, but he's pretty sure the smirk on his face answers Kurt's question.

"Jerk," Kurt says and grabs the marker from him. "Shirt off."

Blaine is only too happy to comply and pretty soon he has a matching heart on his pec and "Property of Kurt Hummel" written on his stomach.

"Hmm," he says, considering that. "Fine." He snatches the marker back and now Kurt is the property of Mr. Blaine T. Anderson. With a star.

"Oh, not you, too," Kurt groans. He gets up to grab a towel and the whole packet of markers, and Blaine marvels at the lines of his back, the muscles just perfect.

He grabs the green from Kurt and turns him around to write "beautiful" along one shoulder blade. He kisses his shoulder when he's done. "You are, you know," he says. Kurt just nods. "Lay down again," he says.

Kurt puts the towel down over his quilt and does. He straddles Kurt's hips again and along the small of his back, inscribes, "Show them what you're worth, let your colors burst."

"You forgot some lines," Kurt points out.

Blaine shrugs. "These are the ones to remember." He draws on some fireworks and Kurt wiggles.

"That tickles," he complains, laughing a little.

"Fine, fine," Blaine says and starts writing again. Words like Kiss and Friend and Mine, all over that beautiful back.

"My turn," Kurt says when he's thinking of what's next.

They switch places and Blaine relaxes under Kurt's weight. The marker tickles a little as Kurt carefully starts writing on his back. He concentrates on the small, controlled strokes and tries to figure out what he's writing. It comes together in the third word: How Wonderful Life Is Now You're In My World.

"I think you missed something there," Blaine says.

"My way is better," Kurt says. "It makes more sense. I have a rant, I'll perform it later." He leans down and his breath makes Blaine shiver a little as new words run up and down Blaine's shoulder blades: You Are My Lover, You're My Best Friend.

Blaine smiles. "I like your lyrics. But I'm surprised at you, sir. No Gaga?"

He feels Kurt shift. "I'm trying, but as amazing as she is, she falls short on true love. But I suppose..." he trails off and starts in the middle of his back: I Wanna Take a Ride On Your Disco Stick.

"Kurt," Blaine says, laughing.

"It may not be as romantic, but it is as true," Kurt says, grinning, as Blaine twists onto his back to face him.

As soon as he's still, Kurt lowers himself to rest on Blaine's chest and presses a kiss to the heart he's drawn.

"Your dad," Blaine reminds him, even as he's tangling his legs with Kurt's.

"He'll knock," Kurt says and their lips meet. Maybe they can't ride any disco sticks with various Hummels hanging around the house, but they can still lose themselves in each other, touching and kissing the wide expanses of painted skin.

When they finally break apart, Kurt is looking more relaxed than he has in weeks. Blaine traces the heart, looping around again and again.

"I have to go," he says regretfully. "I need to finish getting ready for my first day, too."

"I'm glad you came," Kurt says, propping himself up on an elbow as Blaine pulls on his shirt. "I know I haven't been making you feel welcome."

Blaine shrugs. "I read between the lines." He kisses Kurt one last time. "Skype me when you get home tomorrow?"

"The very minute," Kurt promises and Blaine heads downstairs.

Burt catches him at the door. "He doing any better?" he asks.

"He's down off the ledge," Blaine says. "But, uh, have Carole tell him she likes his outfit in the morning."

Burt nods. "Thanks, kid. I'll see you Friday."

~~~  
The next morning, Kurt meets Mercedes and Tina in the parking lot.

"You ready, Boo?" Mercedes asks, holding out her hand.

Kurt lightly touches his chest, where Blaine has left him his heart, and sees the Glee guys waiting for him at the school's entrance. He smiles as he takes her arm. "You know it."


End file.
